fneffandomcom-20200214-history
Ballora
Night 1 The Player is introduced to Ballora, along with Funtime Foxy and Circus Baby, starting on Night 1 via Handunit. Handunit describes Ballora as a kind and child-friendly animatronic who encourages children to exercise as well as eat pizza. The player is instructed by Handunit to check on Ballora using the light on the left side of the office the player is in. Once the player can't see Ballora, Handunit informs them that in order for Ballora to come out of hiding the player must administer a controlled shock to Ballora to get her attention. After the player uses a controlled shock, they check on Ballora again using the light as instructed by Handunit. Once Ballora is visible, Handunit informs the player that all is well in Ballora Gallery and the player proceeds to check on the other animatronics. Night 2 The player, as instructed by Handunit (this time with the "Angsty Teen voice) once again, checks on Ballora using the light on the left side of the office. Just like in Night 1, Ballora won't be there and the player must use another controlled shock to bring her back to the stage. Once Ballora is on the stage again, the "Angsty Teen" voice will malfunction and Handunit's original voice will return to normal. After the player checks on the other animatronics, the player will have to head toward the Breaker Room to restart the power manually, due to the power having gone out. To reach the Breaker Room, the player will have to trek through Ballora Gallery with Ballora attempting to kill the player should she manage to catch them. To make it through Ballora Gallery without Ballora being able to catch the player, the latter must not make any noise while Ballora is near. One would know that Ballora is close by if they were to hear Ballora's music. The louder Ballora's theme song is, the closer in proximity to the player she is. Should Ballora catch the player however, the former would kill the latter resulting in a game over. Night 3 Ballora is only seen during the beginning of Night 3, once Handunit instructs the player to check on her using the light as usual. Despite the fact that Ballora is deconstructed and being held piece by piece by her Minireenas, the Minireenas holding Ballora's parts are on Ballora's stage so Handunit doesn't suspect anything is wrong when you check on her, since technically she is on stage. Night 4 When the player is captured by Funtime Foxy and taken to the scooping room, one would be able to see Ballora get her insides scooped out, which explains why her Minireenas attack you during Night 4 instead of Ballora herself. Night 5 Real Ending During Night 5, Ennard claims to be Ballora attempting to kill the player when Circus Baby is guiding the player to the Scooping Room. It is later revealed that Ennard was lying about being Ballora, and that Ballora had in fact been sent to the Scooping Room and gotten deconstructed to form Ennard, not unlike the rest of the animatronics, before the player had arrived to attempt to fix Circus Baby. Ballora's insides are fused together along with Funtime Freddy (and the Bonnie hand puppet), Funtime Foxy, and Circus Baby to ultimately create Ennard. Hence why in the Scooping Room one would be able to see Ballora's empty animatronic husk along with the rest of the other animatronic's former shells. Ennard gets scooped inside of the player, presumably bestowing Ballora's eyes. Fake Ending After the player enters the private room, against Circus Baby/Ennard's orders, the latter begins to peruse the former. It is revealed at this point that all of the animatronics formed together to get scooped inside of the player so that they could escape the pizzeria. After the player survives to 6:00 am, they get rescued by the cleanup crew and are able to go home. However, Ennard somehow manages to follow the player home, leaving the latter's fate unknown. Custom Night Ballora returns as a customizable animatronic enemy in the custom night dlc for Five nights at Freddy's: Sister Location: custom night. If one were to play a preset with her active in the custom night, she would attack the player from either the right or left side of the office. In order for one to defend themself against Ballora under these circumstances, they would have to listen carefully. Once her music is heard from either side, the player would have to close the respective door from which side the music was heard. Once certain presets with her active are successfully completed, she will ask you to save her a dance for another day.